How I Met Your Mother
by Ellie-BR
Summary: One-shot entry for “kikiwhore presents Esme’s Erotic Ecstasy Contest”. Carlisle tells Edward how he met Esme and when the kids are sleeping, he shows her all his love. EsXCa – AH – Lemon
1. How I Met Your Mother

**kikiwhore presents Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest**

**Story Title: ****How I Met Your Mother**

**Author: ****Ellie-BR**

**Pairing: ****Esme & Carlisle**

**Vamp or Human: ****Human**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing! Just a dirty mind!**

**ESME POV**

Life can't be better than this.

Here I am, 33 years old, a mother of three amazing kids, loved and married to the most amazing man I've ever met. When I was younger, I've never thought my life would be like this. My parents weren't an example for anyone, and neither was my ex-fiancé. Until the day I met Carlisle Cullen, and let me say this: Our encounter was…

"HELLO MOM, is there anybody there?" Emmett, my 7-year-old brought me back to reality.

"Good morning to you too, Em!" I said kissing that pink cheek of his.

"Good morning, Mom." He spoke after giving the best hug. "It's just that you were there looking at the fridge and smiling like a creepy lady." I couldn't not laugh at this. "I'm hungry and today is your day to drive me and Rosie to school." Because of my daydream I almost forgot that I was the responsible to drive Emmett and our neighbor's daughter to school.

"Sorry, sweetie! Mommy is going to make your breakfast and then we'll go pick up Rosie, ok?" He just nodded excitedly. He's a great kid. And when I say great, I mean _great_. He's our first son; strong, pale, black curly hair and with a huge appetite.

After feeding my teddy bear, I went to Carlisle's office to tell him I was leaving. When I opened the door, he was there looking totally delectable with his glasses on, probably researching something for a patient.

"Honey, I'm driving the kids to school today." I was still standing by the door not trusting myself to get closer to him and keep my hands to myself, "could you take a look at Alice and Edward?" They're our 1 and a half-year-old twins. Alice is a very energetic girl, black hair and bright green eyes, just like Edward's but his hair has a reddish color.

He took his eyes from the documents and gave me the smile I love. "Sure thing, love!"

I smirked at him, "I'm sure they need to take a nap, they barely slept last night."

He nodded, "I noticed it. I missed you in our bed last night." I could see the lust in his eyes.

"Why are you so far from me? Are you trying to leave without giving me a goodbye kiss?" He said looking me up and down.

_How can I resist this man?_

"Never, baby!" I took four steps towards the love of my life. He stood up circling his arms around my waist, leaning his face until our lips met. Even after ten years together, I still feel butterflies when he kisses like that. His kisses are always full of love, need, lust, and care. It's hard to explain the chemical reaction that happens when our mouths connect.

He resumed this fantastic kiss with one more peck on my lips and say the words I long to hear every time I wake up, "I love you."

"I love you so much more," and it's true.

"I don't think it's possible." He keeps looking at my eyes and for a second I almost believe his words.

We stay in this bubble for one more minute, until I remember that Emmett is anxious about going to school or see Rosie, to be more precise. Carlisle escorts me to the car, gives Emmett a hug and wishes him a nice day at school.

We say our goodbyes and I'm o my way to drive the kids to school.

**CARLISLE POV**

Life can't be better than this.

I'm living a dream. Having the most perfect woman I've ever laid my eyes on and the most wonderful kids I've could ever asked for.

After Esme's departure to drive Emmett and his crush to school, I went to my baby twins' nursery room to admire their sleeping form. I wonder how can they look so lovely? Certainly because they look more like Esme than me. And I'm glad they do.

I sat down in the rocking chair, in case they need me. And I was right, minutes later I heard Edward's attempt to speak. I get closer and he has those emerald eyes wide open, looking at me and giving me, what I can say, a crooked smile. I take him in my arms and sit back at my chair, rocking us both.

They're twins, but everybody notices the differences between them. Alice is a little fire cracker. She loves to cry, yell and play with us. Edward's calm, collected and loves to listen to the stories we tell him. The funny thing is that he gives us the impression that he understands every single word we're saying. I bet my kids will be very smart.

"Today Edward, I'm going to tell you my favorite story," he grins. "It's about the first time I saw your mother". My favorite story indeed.

"It happened ten years ago. The LAX airport was packed because of the holidays, airplanes landing and flying away every minute. People were running, crying, kissing, yelling, and saying goodbyes. The place was hectic. I had some time to kill before taking my flight back to Seattle and I decided to get a cup of coffee. As I sat there, I started looking at those people and how stressed they were. And throughout that sea of wild people, there she was and she took my breath away. Caramel hair and pale skin, she was sitting and reading a book that I couldn't see the title of from where I was, but it was like she was far far away from this world, like she didn't belong in that craziness. In that chair, there was only her and her imagination. At that moment, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to talk to her, to hold her, but at the same time, I didn't want to interrupt such a beautiful moment. When I decided that I wouldn't do anything, the woman next to her left her seat. I took that as I sign from heaven. A sign that I had to meet her; I had to go talk to her. And that I did. I tossed my coffee at the nearest trash I could find and walked towards that empty seat. When I sat next to her, I could smell her perfume and I realized that what I saw from afar didn't do her justice. She was, and still is I might add, the most gorgeous woman on earth. I felt intimidated by her, which made me take some time to think about what I was going to say. She was faster me."

"_Can I help you?" She probably noticed my very obvious ogle. _

"_Err…sorry. No, thank you." I can't believe that she's talking to me and I can't form a proper sentence._

_I took a deep breath before saying, "What a beautiful day, huh?" Really? That's your best shot, Carlisle?_

"_Everyday is a beautiful day, the problem is that people don't appreciate it like they should," she replied with such intensity and without taking her eyes from the book. _

"_I think that, too." She must think I'm an idiot. What's going on with me? This is the first time I've had a problem talking to a woman. Maybe it's because she isn't any woman._

"_Good for you." She speaks again but didn't look at me while doing it. She's probably married or engaged. I look at her delicate hands and I don't see any ring. Thank God! But perhaps she has a boyfriend._

_My hands are sweating now, however I try one more time. "You seem to have a very interesting book there. Is it a good romance?"_

"_I just bought it. I guess it's good, even if I don't believe in love stories," she finally takes her eyes off that book and looks at me. Our eyes met and the feeling is indescribable._

"_May I ask the reason why you don't believe in them?" I sense her sadness._

_She sighed, "Those 'happily ever afters' just happens in books and movies, not in real life." A tear falls from her eye. "My parents proved me that, and so my ex-fiancé."_

_Without thinking twice, I raised my hand and caressed her cheek, taking that tear away. Her face was so soft and she didn't move away from my gesture. "Sorry for bothering you. I didn't mean to make you cry." _

"_Oh, no! It's not your fault"._

"_I'm Carlisle. What's your name?" We were still looking at each other._

"_I'm Esme."_

_I took her hand and gave it a kiss, "It's a pleasure meeting you." And it really was._

"_Likewise," she nodded, "but I have to go." She stood up taking her purse and another bag._

"_Where are flying to?" I was anxious, I couldn't lose her._

"_New York, I'm attending an Architecture Convention." She was ready to leave, "Good bye, Carlisle." _

_I grabbed her elbow and she turned to me, "Can I have your number? Can I see you again?" _

"_I don't think so. My life is too crazy at the moment and I don't believe we'll see each other again. Do you live here?" She showed a bit of hope._

"_No, I live in Seattle, but I'd come to visit you if you want to." I'd do anything for her._

_She thinks a bit, "I can see that this won't work. Let's leave it as it is. I have to go, otherwise, I'll miss my flight." I took my hand from her elbow and watched her leave._

"Son, that was one of the most difficult things I've done. Watching her leave killed me at the time. I had to know her; I had to understanding that strange force that was pushing me to her. I spent my whole flight arguing with myself, asking questions like: 'Why are you so slow?' or 'Why didn't you try a little harder?' And I did what my heart was telling me to do. As soon as my fight landed at Seattle's airport, I took another one to New York. And the next day with the only piece of information I had, her name and the event she was going to attend, I found her. I waited until the Convention was finished and watched everyone exiting the building. And there she was. Walking and looking at something in her purse. When she lifted her head, the first thing she laid her eyes on was me. She ran towards me, gave me a kiss and said, 'What took you so long?'" I didn't realize that I was crying, until Edward's little hands were at my cheeks, taking the tears away like I did with Esme. "And that's how I met your mother".

When I spoke my last words, Edward's heavy eyes closed. I rocked him some more and put him in his crib again. I was about to go downstairs to see if she was back when I saw Esme leaning against the doorjamb, crying.

**ESME POV**

I parked the car in the garage and walked into my house. I opened the door carefully to not wake up the kids or interrupt Carlisle. I went to his office, but he wasn't there. He must be with the kids.

When I approached the kid's room, I could hear Carlisle's voice. I adore listening to the stories he tells to Edward. That boy loves to listen to his father, as well. I didn't want to disturb, so I stop by the door to hear what he's telling this time.

I gasped once I realize that he's telling Edward how we met. I remember every detail. I was going through the worst moment of my life that month. I found out that I had a miscarriage and when I went to my fiancé's house looking for a shoulder to cry, he was having sex with another woman. I was beyond sad, I was devastated. But, I was healing more every day.

I wasn't looking for another relationship when we met. I wanted to take care of myself for a change. But the connection between us was there, I couldn't deny that. But he didn't live in LA. I decided to leave it there and if we were meant to be, we'd meet again, eventually. And the next day, there he was. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. I gave him a kiss and we didn't separate from that moment on.

And hearing him telling our story to our son with such emotion, made me cry. Tears of happiness, gratitude…love. I really love that man.

He came to me and took me in his arms. Our lips were together one more time today, but the intensity of this kiss was nothing compared to the one we shared this morning. He was demonstrating that I was the only one for him.

He broke the kiss first and asked, "How much did you hear?"

I smiled, "I heard everything I needed to".

"I love you so much," he said and kissed me again, "And I need you, Esme. I need you now." It's like he couldn't take his mouth from my skin, he was kissing my cheeks, my jaw, my collarbone, my neck; making my whole body shudder with his ministrations.

"I need you always." And like he was just waiting for me to answer, he grabbed my rear and lifted me up into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands were in his hair. While he was nibbling my ear I realized that we were in the kids' room. And what we were about to do required a more secluded place.

"Carlisle," I half spoke/half moaned.

He hummed in response.

"Take me to our room."

*

*

*

Always so sensual, he never stopped kissing me. His tongue was hot against mine and his hands were all over my body. My brain was spinning at the moment. When his mouth left mine, I opened my eyes and saw that I was already on the bed.

He kneeled beside me and started unbuttoning my blouse, feeling my breasts on the way and making my nipples peak almost instantaneously. Very slowly he took all my clothes off, except for my panties. Then, he was exploring my body little by little and I was getting inpatient.

"Honey, enough with the foreplay. I need to feel you."

He chuckled and said taking his shirt off, "Esme, I want do this my way and today is about you. I'll worship your body like the goddess you are."

_Ooookay, then._

He took his place between my legs, I could feel how hard he was for me, how much he wanted me. His naked torso was now was pressed against my bare chest. He bit my neck and later, took one of my breasts in his mouth and sucked hard.

"God…that feels so good."

With no hurry, Carlisle kissed and licked his way down my body to my panties. Looking up at me he pulled my panties down, kissed my stomach and I felt his tongue tracing my bellybutton. Now, He was making his way down to taste my sex. He pushed my legs apart and moved forward, touching my smooth pussy with his mouth, and slid his tongue between my lips. The sensation was incredible and I couldn't control the sounds I was making. As he continued to lick my clit, he teased me with a finger.

"Please baby, stop teasing me." And so he did. He pushed the full length of his finger into me and without thinking I moved my hips into him.

"Is that what you want, baby?" He asked.

"Yes…Yes…Yes!" I answered and he fucked me with his fingers as he continued to lick and suck my clit, driving me insanely closer to orgasm. And with two more thrusts I came hard and long.

As I came down from this unbelievable orgasm, I noticed that he was standing up by the bed, taking his shoes off and staring at me with hungry eyes.

"God, you drive me crazy." I said staring back at him.

"You do the same to me," and with that I launched myself at him and kissed his red and full lips with all the passion I had, he opened his mouth just enough for my tongue to glide into his mouth, tasting myself in the process. I slid my hands up his chest and pinched his nipples. He moaned. I continued my trip towards his pants and when I got there I opened the clasp gently, lowering the zipper and brushing his hardness lightly. I pushed his pants down to expose his hardness. I gasped and he smirked.

_He was going commando. This man is going to be the death of me._

With a smile of pure lust he lifted me up and laid me in the middle of my bed, repositioning himself between my legs again. This time there was nothing in the middle of us. Our complete bare bodies were together. As we looked at each other with all the love there was in the universe, he slowly entered me completely. He tensed above me, feeling his own pleasure.

"Oh my…You…You feel so good, baby!" As he said this he kept coming back out and going in, over and over again. He leaned down and wrapped one of his arms around under the base of my neck pulling my head closer to him. He kissed me deeply, just breaking to kiss his way to my ear, nibbling my earlobe and whispering sweet nothings.

He sped up the pace and continued to thrust in and out of me. I could tell by Carlisle's breath and how tense his body was that he was close to exploding inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and slid my hand between us. I rubbed my clit as he drove deeper into me. I felt us both close to climax this time.

"Cum…with… me", he was panting, "NOW!" With these four words we came at the same moment, as a unit. Exhausted, we stay in bed trying to catch our breaths. I cuddle next to him in his protective embrace.

"Carlisle, can I ask you something?" I spoke as soon as I regained the ability to.

"Anything," he answered.

"Can you keep this part of the story from the kids?" I asked looking at him.

He gave me one big smile and said, "Absolutely."

**THE END**

**A/N**

That's it!

I'd like to thank **AgoodWITCH** for her awesome beta skills. Girl, you're amazing! Thanks for taking some of your precious time to take a look over my crap!!! And you all should check it out her stories, too.

Love it? Hate it? Review, review, review. One more thing…this is my first lemon and English is my second language…Please, be nice to me ;)

xoxo,

**~ Ellie**


	2. MAKE YOUR CHOICE

**AN**

Hey guys,

First of all, thanks to all of you for reading this o/s. I wasn't expecting one single review…really!

Also, I want you to know that the voting is open. If you think that this fic deserves your vote, please go to kikiwhore's profile ( www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2079696/kikiwhore ) and do so. The link is on my profile as well.

*****Don't forget to replace (DOT) with a real dot, ok?

There are amazing stories over there and you can choose two of them.

**Voting ends on November 14****th****, 2009**

Thanks for your time and support ;)

**~Ellie**


End file.
